Observing the Transfer Student
by Nachuu
Summary: Rafael wonders why Plisetsky even in college if all he did in class was to sleep or use his phone during class (well he's not the only one doing that but anyways.) Based on Skygem's Retirement Au from Yurio's classmate's perspective.


A/N: The plot is based on Skygems' Retirement Au challenge, Yurio's version.

I do not have any idea how college in America works so I based the college system here on how our college work also the course Yurio's taking is actually my course.

If you see any mistakes in spelling and in grammar please be reminded that English is not my first language, brief mention of Otayuri because I ship them. Without further ado, on with the story!

I do not own Yuri! On Ice

Crossposted on Wattpad and AO3 under the same username.

* * *

Being in college is harder than you thought unlike in highschool. There's no time for doing nonsense because in these four years it will determine your future. That's why Rafael wonders why Plisetsky even in college if all he did in class was to sleep or use his phone during class (well he's not the only one doing that but anyways.) or sometimes space out in class. Don't get him wrong he doesn't hate or dislike Plisetsky he was just curious.

Yuri Plisetsky is a transfer student from Russia, the first time he introduce in front of the class was in the middle of the semester. They are discussing about the Marketing Mix when the chairperson of their department interrupted their class, someone following behind him. The student inside stared at the guy behind the chairperson and thought the same thing. Beautiful. He had silky blond hair that braid in somewhat complicated style, piercing blue-green eyes, a pale complexion, and a slender body. Some blushed as the newcomer step in front. Until he spoke.

"Yuri Plisetsky. Don't fucking talk to me if you don't have anything good to say. Understood!" He said in annoyed tone. Okay he's beautiful but what came out of his mouth is not beautiful at all.

Rafael avoided him at all cost. He doesn't know how to deal with rude, loud mouth, scary, intimidating and pierce Yuri Plisetsky. They are the complete opposite. But there are times that he wants to get to know Plisetsky because he find him interesting but like he said, he doesn't know how to deal with someone like Plisetsky he just observe him and noting it mentally. Observing people is what he's best. So in all, he find Plisetsky interesting and he was curious about him.

First, all of his classmate or maybe the whole school were afraid of Plisetsky and doesn't want to be in the same group as him aside from a girl named Mia, his friend. The first time she speaks with Plisetsky, Rafael readies his self to save his friend if Plisetsky do anything to her. He was shocked when Plisetsky, instead of glaring and spatting at her, he looks at Mia with a small smile at his beautiful face. The two spoke like a long lost friend. Plisetsky nodding at whatever Mia says and Plisetsky takes the pen and paper that Mia offers to him and signed it and give it back to Mia. What shock him the most is when Mia take a selfie with Plisetsky, the two smiling at the camera.

"Thank you very much Yura! I'm looking forward at your routine this season. Please do your best" He heard Mia says before waving at him. When Mia runs to the door he grabs her elbow and ask her.

"Why you talk at Plisetsky like that?" Rafael ask Mia, still confused at what happen.

"Why? Because I'm an angel after all." Mia stated at Rafael like it was painfully obvious. Rafael still didn't understand what's happening but let it pass.

Second is that Yuri Plisetsky is gay. Yes gay. He doesn't have anything against homosexual as he himself is gay and have a partner and he was proud of him thank you very much. Back to the topic that Yuri Plisetsky is gay, how did he know that? He was there when Plisetsky declared that he's gay. It was during their lunch break when some homophobic idiot approach Plisetsky, Rafael was sitting with Mia and some of their friend when they heard a commotion not too far from their table. When they looked at what is happening they saw that Plisetsky, who always eat alone was being cornered by some idiot.

"Hey, homo is not allowed in here." The idiot sneered at him. Plisetsky doesn't even move and continue to eat his lunch not caring at the boy. This makes the idiot irritated and taunt him more.

"Your gay ass got scared that you can't do a simple talking, huh? Fucking homo. And what's with this hair this scream GAY!" The idiot then pull Plisetsky's oh so complicated braided hair and messed it which makes Plisetsky snap. The plastic spoon snap between his finger.

"YOU!" Plisetsky howled with so much intensity, his eyes were glaring deeply at the idiot and the idiot just smirk at him which annoyed Plisetsky more. "I don't care if you call me gay because it's the truth and there's nothing wrong with being gay and this not make me or the other homosexual any lesser person got it." Plisetsky said in deep angry voice. What Plisetsky said earns Rafael respect. "BUT WHAT I DON'T LIKE IS SOMEONE WHO FUCKING TOUCHES MY HAIR ." He said angrily, he step backward and swing his leg upward and hit the idiot square in the face. Plisetsky huffed at the guy who is nursing his bruised and bleeding face. He turn around and walk away but stop to turn at the idiot guy again. "You think you're some hotshot here? Well you are not. I may tell you that my boyfriend is more awesome than you and you can't be like him no matter what you'll do. Tch" He said then turn away while fishing his phone out of his pocket and dialed someone, his face looks like a kick puppy when he talks on the phone.

"K..Katsudon..." Rafael heard him say before completely disappearing.

The next thing he noticed about Plisetsky is that he really got upset when it come to his hair. Well it's pretty obvious now when he throw a fit when that homophobic idiot pulled his hair, by the way ever since that incident the idiot is now scared of going to the cafeteria whenever Plisetsky was there. Serves him right. Back to the topic about being upset about hair. One time Plisetsky enter the classroom with a very upset mood. Everyone from the class including him was surprise at that. They are used to him walking inside with head held up high, donning his signature animal printed jacket (he looks cool with that.) but now his scary aura doubled and they're guessing that it's all because of his long silky blond hair are now flowing freely and not braided in its usual style. (This is the first time they saw it like that and even though with his foul mood he still look beautiful) Everyone one got worried to whoever messed with Plisetsky's hair, they may rest in piece.

"Stupid old man, hogging Katsudon all to himself. I'm just asking a few minutes to style my hair but no he continue to clings to him like a leacher he was. Disgusting. They were living together for fuck's sake." Rafael heard Plisetsky sneered since he was sitting near Plisetsky. He turned to the other and saw him trying to tie it into a messy bun but failing miserably.

"Tch." Plisetsky clicked his tongue and in that moment he turned his head and saw Rafael staring at him.

"What!" Plisetsky glared at his seatmate. Rafael flinched at the glare directed at him.

"Err.. If you don't mind I can braid your hair for you if you want, I know how to braid but not complicated as yours." Rafael offered timidly. It's true that he knows how to braid after all he always braid his boyfriend's long hair whenever they meet. Plisetsky stares at him for a few minutes contemplating if he'll accept the offer or not.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Turning him down in the end. Rafael nodded at that. His heart beating nervously against his chest. This is the first time he talked to Plisetsky thanking whoever up there that he didn't meet Plisetsky's wrath.

Rafael was busy doing a monologue on his mind when someone arrive at their classroom looking for someone. He have a dark haired, his chocolate brown eyes that were hiding behind his blue half rimmed glasses are looking around with gentle filled gaze.

Everyone on the classroom got surprise for the second time that day. Plisetsky, the grumpy Yuri Plisetsky they know just stood up, his face glowing up and smiling widely.

"KATSUDON!" He shouted enthusiastically no anger evident. The Katsudon guy smile softly at the blond. Rafael thought that Plisetsky looks more beautiful when smiling and he was sure that even his classmate thought that.

"Yurio." The dark haired guy said while smiling apologetically at him taking the comb that Plisetsky thrusted on him. The two walk farther from the door and settled themselves near the barrier wall. Rafael watched the two interact on their open window. Noting every details he can get from that. He noticed how Plisetsky let the guy threaded his finger at his precious hair, braiding it to it's usually complicated style, while talking with a scowl on his face, maybe ranting on something and the guy listened to him, nodding in understanding. Rafael thought that the scene looks domestic. After a minute the guy finished braiding Plisetsky's hair, Plisetsky turn around to hug the dark haired guy while the man patted his head. The two bid each other goodbye. When Plisetsky re-enter the room his earlier mood lifts up, head held up high with a smug look on his face. Now this is the Plisetsky they used to see. When he returned to his seat he looks at Rafael who is staring at him.

"What?" He asked. Rafael turned pink in return.

"Err.. So that guy's the one who braided your hair?" He asked him shyly. Plisetsky smile widely at him.

"Hell yeah! Looks amazing right! That's Katsudon for you."Plisetsky exclaimed proudly. Rafael nodded his head.

"Yeah." He answered. So apparently no one can touch his hair except for that Katsudon guy who's responsible for his braided hair.

As the day passes and their finals nearing. Everyone became conscious and stressed because their professor tasked them to create an effective advertising strategy for the product their professor chose. Except for Yuri Plisetsky. It seems that he's the only one who's not attending class regularly and if he attends he's always on his phone like it was the most important instead of the lesson the teacher discussing in front. Now the professor let them to choose their own group members and Rafael of course choose his friend to be his group members. Working on a group project requires everyone's participation that's why when Plisetsky become one of their member, (No one wants to have Plisetsky on their group because of the obvious reason and for some unknown reason his friend Mia insists that Plisetsky join their group) Rafael's stress level increases.

"Are you sure you can't make it to the defense day?" Rafael asks at Plisetsky. They're currently having a meeting for their group finals.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Plisetsky said without looking at him. He's texting someone on his phone, probably. Rafael at Plisetsky's indifference. Does he not know that it will affect their grade.

"But it's required that all members should present." Plisetsky only shrugs which annoys Rafael.

"Is it more important than this?" Rafael snapped and Plisetsky finally looks up at him, snorting.

"Of course." Rafael open his mouth to speak but Mia beat him to it.

"It's fine Yuri we can handle it so don't worry." His friend said with a bright smile. Plisetsky returns her smile.

"Don't worry it won't affect your grades the prof already know this and I'll do the insights and SWOT Analysis just give me the survey okay." Plisetsky said before going back to his phone. Rafael sigh then looks at Mia who is still smiling.

"I need to go. Just send me the survey to my email. Bye." Plisetsky said as he sling his bag to his shoulder, phone on his ear.

"Bye Yuri! And good luck to you this season" Mia waves his hand and Yuri smirks at her.

"Of course I will." When he was gone Rafael turn to Mia.

"You're going to pick Yuri's part, you hear me." Mia just shrugs.

True to his word Plisetsky already finished the insights with complete details and the analysis with explanation the only thing they need to do is the creative mats and the power point for their presentation. That's why here he was in his and boyfriend's shared dorm, doing the print-ads while Mia doing the power point. His boyfriend, Mikhael leaning at his side watching him do his work on photoshop.

"Hey Raf." Mikhael called him, Rafael only hums as he do his work. "The newly open skating rink at the town will be having a skating exhibition as it part of its opening, can we go?" Mikhael ask. Rafael inwardly smile as he save his work and look at Mikhael. He knows that his boyfriend is a huge skating fan if he is not mistaken he's also a part of a fanclub but he can't remember what is it.

"Hmnn." He hummed. His boyfriend gave him a puppy look, his shoulder length hair flowing freely, urging him to run his fingers on it. "I'll think about it." He said with a smile.

"It will be next week." Mikhael pleaded more.

"Okay. If we pass our oral defense." Rafael said, kissing his boyfriend's forehead.

"Ohhh Raffy I know you'll pass it." Mikhael said to him as he hugs him. Rafael sighs as he return the hug.

"I hope so too." He said to himself.

The week passed by and they passed their finals. True to Plisetsky's word their professor expected that Plisetsky will be gone and will be on the another country probably enjoying his vacation. Now Rafael and Mikhael were walking to the newly open skating rink when they meet Mia on the way.

"Hey Rafael." Mia called to him, he stop and waited for Mia to catch up to them.

"Hey Mia. You going to the ice rink as well?" Rafael asked. Mia smiles.

"Yeah. You two as well?" She asked. Rafael smiles back.

"Yeah. By the way Mia this is Mikhael my boyfriend." He introduced the two. Mia's eye widen at the 'boyfriend' part which makes Mikhael hides consciously at Rafael's side.

"Wow." Mia muttered. "I didn't now you swing that way." At her words Rafael frown defensively.

"What is there a problem if I swing that way?" He asked frowning. Mia only giggles at him.

"Of course there's none. Don't worry I'm cool with that." Mia said as Rafael took a sigh of relief. "Hi Mikhael, I'm Mia. Rafael's classmate." Mia introduced herself to Mikhael. The three headed to the rink.

"I heard that will be professional skaters that will perform at the opening of the skating rink." Mia said as they neared the skating rink. There's a lot of people gathering there.

"Really?" Mikhael suddenly lit up at that.

"Yeah they said that it was now own by a retired skater now. Wait are you a fan of skating as well?" Mia asked excitedly. Mikhael grins widely.

"Yes! I'm an angel as well." He exclaimed. Mia's eyes sparkle. Rafael watches the two interact amazed at how the two hit it off. When they settled themselves on the bench near the rink the two was still talking animatedly, showing pictures from their phones and exchanging trivia about the figure skaters they are fan of, squealing. Suddenly the noise inside the rink subdued as they saw a man skating in the middle of the ice mike in hand.

"Oh my god is that Viktor Nikiforov?!" His boyfriend squealed.

"Oh my god I think it's him." His friend squealed back. Now it's not the two of them were squealing even the other audience squell and scream as the man started to talk.

"Hi everyone! I'm Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov thanks for coming in our opening day as a special treat our protégé will skate a program for you." At that the people screams louder. Viktor skate away as the lights in the middle of the rink dim there's a new figure skating in the middle. The people quited.

"Is that Yuri Plisetsky" Rafael asked as the light brighten then a song started to play.

"Yes he is." His boyfriend answered him, his eyes glued at the figure skating gracefully on the ice. Rafael too, can't take his eyes off of Plisetsky every jump that was landed accurately, his spins, the way he moves. Everything was so graceful. Even off the ice he was gracious but his graciousness on the ice is different. He was graciously beautiful. The song ended and Plisetsky strikes a pose. The quiet rink now erupted in to screams, shouts and squeals.

"I didn't know Yuri skates." He said as they exited the skating rink. At his statement his boyfriend and his friend stares at him in deadpanned. "What?" He asked defensively.

"Seriously, you have a figure skater otaku of a boyfriend and yet you didn't know that Yuri is a figure skater and he is not just a figure skater. He is Yuri Plisetsky. The Russian Fairy who won gold on his Senior Grand Prix Finals debut, he also won gold on Olympics, and World Championships." Mia explained.

"Don't forget that he won gold week ago in the Grand Prix Finals." Mikhael butted in. Looking at him in disbelief. Rafael can't believe at the new information. The guy who he curiously observing is a famous figure skater and wait week ago...

"Then the reason why he need to go out of the country is because of that?" Rafael asked as the two nodded. "Goodness Grace. I just snapped at him and asked what was more important. I'm such an insensitive idiot." He said quietly.

"Wait Rafael. Don't tell me that the guy you were always ranting on me, the transfer student that annoyed you because of the group project is none other than Yuri Plisetsky!" Mikhael asked him wide eyes, Rafael nodded shyly. Mikhael gasp as his met someone behind Rafael. Curiously he look behind him and stiffen. There walking towards them is Yuri Plisetsky on his side is a guy who is just tall as him wearing serious expression. Mia and Rafael squealed at the sight.

"It's Otabek Altin!" The two said together but Rafael's glued at Plisetsky thinking of a good way to apologize.

"H-hey." He stuttered. 'Shit, calm down Rafael."

"Hey, how's the defense? Did we pass?" Yuri asked genuinely.

"Yeah, thanks to the insights you make it is much more easier to analyze the problem and the strategy we need to do." Rafael said. Yuri nodded at that. Rafael stared at Plisetsky at the moment, noting that Otabek and Plisetsky we're holding hands 'That maybe his boyfriend' he thought, remembering the incident where Plisetsky mentioned his boyfriend.

"By the way sorry for snap-" but before he can complete his sentence Plisetsky cut him.

"It's fine you didn't know." Yuri said with a soft smile.

"So you are really a gold medalist?" Rafael asked. Yuri's smile turned to smirk.

"Hell yeah I do." Yuri said proudly. Otabek smile at that. Then Mia and Mikhael suddenly shouted.

"Yuri can we have a photo with you and Otabek please!" His boyfriend and friend said in chorus as if they rehearsed it long ago. Yuri smiled at that.

"Sure." Plisetsky said as he turned to Otabek who just smiled at him. Mikhael took out his selfie stick and place his phone on it. Mikhael raise the stick so that all of them fit the frame. Rafael watch as they pose in front of the camera when suddenly Plisetsky turn to him.

"You're not going to join?" He asked. Mia and Mikhael were opting him to join and without a second thought he run to them and join the group photo smiling and posing in front of the camera.


End file.
